


Picture perfect

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Photographs, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Taking a picture together to print and hang later.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	Picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wanted to write last week, but then got sidetracked. It's a wonder the idea was still clear in my head when I returned to it. Have some established relationship fluff!

“Smile!” 

Adrien smiled at the camera, although with his cheek squished against Marinette’s it didn’t work quite well. 

“No, not like that. I don’t want your model smile,” she tsked when she looked at the photograph.

“There is nothing wrong with my model smile,” he laughed. The magazine covers and ads around the city confirmed this.

“It’s fake, ok? If anyone knows, it’s me. It might not bother your fans, but it bothers me.”

He resisted the desire to groan. He hadn’t expected a simple fun photoshoot with his girlfriend would turn into this series of demands. It had started even before they were down to business, with her fretting over finding the perfect place for the frame and getting the perfect frame, of course, but at least she’d kept him out of that.

Now it involved him and he wasn’t happy. They’d already had to move twice, because she didn’t like the lighting in her room so they were out on her balcony, and then she didn’t like the background. She also had opinions about their wardrobe. Ok, with her being the designer it was understandable, but given the fact that their clothes would be barely seen in a selfie, he didn’t know what the big deal was. Even the most demanding of photographers he'd worked with didn't match her determination. 

She sounded grumpy and kept frowning at their photo attempts. His mouth already ached from smiling and it was no wonder that his smile looked fake. At least he was no longer blinded by the flash since they were outside.

“M’lady,” he said quietly, trying to attract her attention.

“Hm?” she hummed but didn’t look up at him.

“I’m here,” he said, a finger gently turning her face to him. “Hi. Can I say you’re overthinking this and not risk being skinned by you?” He said, trying to sound serious, but his lips twitched. 

Marinette blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his words. 

He moved his hand to her brow, trying to smooth the crease there.

“This was supposed to be something fun. Us taking a photo together to frame later. But you’ve let your control freak side take over again,” he said softly. She sighed in defeat, the hands holding the camera falling in her lap.

“I’m sorry,” she said, sounding dejected. “You’re right.”

“Can I take over?” Adrien asked. “Let’s try my way.” She glanced at him, looking unsure, but then nodded and handed him the camera.

He held it away with his hand and instead of urging her to smile, leaned in to kiss her cheek. She gasped, but then giggled. He tried to snap another photo to catch her reaction. Then his free arm snaked around her waist and tickled her side, making her laugh again.  He buried his face against her neck, holding her close as her laughter rang in the air. 

When he eventually let her go, she was red in the face and her hair was out of the bun that was supposed to look casual but had taken 20 minutes to get done. This was his favourite version of her, free and happy, which always made him ache with love for her. 

Without a warning he swooped in and kissed her still smiling lips, drawing another gasp from her. He felt her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly as she kissed him back. He closed his eyes, his whole world limited to her mouth against his. This was his reward for putting up with her demands.

He had almost forgotten about the camera in his hand, but his finger pressed the button and the click startled them out of their kiss-induced trance. 

“Ok, I think we’re done,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “Let’s go look at them on your computer.”

Marinette grinned at him and dragged him into her room.

Once the photos loaded on the screen, they could easily see the difference in their earlier attempts. He had to agree that he’d used his model smile, but she was also guilty of this, since she had her ready-for-interviews, polite Ladybug smile in place. 

They looked like they were on a magazine cover, true, but there was none of the real feeling captured. Even their more casual attempts, with teeth flashing, didn't look natural. There was nothing that would make someone looking at the photos say, “Ah, they are so in love!”

This changed when he took over the camera. Yes, there were a few blurry images, but what was clear, was priceless. It was there in the way her eyes were sparkling and she leaned into the touch of his lips on her cheek. The way she was looking at him as she stood there breathless from laughter made him shiver. And finally, the kiss, caught in all its glory, unrehearsed and raw. 

Marinette turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised. Phew, that was really something.

“What do you think?” He said, clearing his throat.

“They are all great. Yours I mean. I won’t even comment on the disaster mine are,” she laughed. 

“I think this is perfect,” he said, returning to the first cheek kiss. He loved the softness of it, the love in the simple gesture that somehow translated to the photo. 

“You are right,” she agreed with a smile. “Although I like the one where we’re looking at each other as well. But yes, the lovestruck look on my face as you turn me into a puddle with a simple cheek kiss wins,” she sighed. He chuckled.

“And this one,” he said, scrolling to the last one, “goes into my kiss collection.”

“Your what?” She asked, bewildered.

“You know, the kisses caught on camera by the paparazzi, which includes Alya.” 

“Oh, you keep those?” She snorted.

“Of course! I might not remember them but they still matter. And now that we shy away from public attention we can’t have more of those. But this one is even better. Only for my eyes, of course,” he finished with a wink.

She turned to her computer with a huff, hitting the print button. He was surprised to see two photos make their way out of the printer. The one with the cheek kiss she took and put in her frame, which she proudly displayed on her wall. 

The other one was where the camera had caught them looking at each other, lips and eyes smiling. She took something out of a drawer and after some fumbling handed it to him. 

He looked at the simple silver frame in his hands, their photo in the middle. It didn’t have the flowers and hearts that adorned the one she’d chosen for her room. 

“It’s for you, I thought you’d like one as well,” she said, her voice a little shy.

“I love it,” he said, his free hand squeezing hers. His heart felt so full as he looked at their faces in the photo. The photoshoot hadn’t been a bad idea after all. 


End file.
